Olivia Raske
Aethelberg This character belongs to Nymira Olivia "Vivi" Raske is a Half-Vampire/Witch. She was born, and raised in Lavoie. Her mother's familie are the progenies of Völlr, an ancient vampire that plagued Scandinavia until about the 14th century. Name Etymology Full name: Olivia Sølvi Raske Nickname: Vivi Pronunciation: o•LEE•vee•ah - raske Meaning: Olivia - Late Latin name meaning "olive". Sølvi - From an Old Norse name which was derived from the elements sól "sun" and veig "strength". Raske - Means "healthy", "energetic", "speedy" in Danish. About Olivia Vibeke Armbrüster and Trygve Raske are her biological parents, her mother was also born in the same way. Each generation was to follow this rule in creating their family. In this case the Raske family. Vibeke must produce a child before biting her mate, Trygve. This would allow her mate to become a vampire and have knowledge of the way of life their child would have. Vibeke's father Ivar bit her mother Kamilla after she was born. She was born on family owned property in Lavoie, at the time her mother and father owned a small studio in Ravenwood. The family continued to live there for a short time, before moving into a cozy yet spacious home by the time Vivi was two. Vivi and Trygve were raised together by Vibeke, he was a baby vampire like his daughter. Vibeke lost interest in Trygve during the early stages of the relationship, and Vivi does not know how difficult this was for her mother, or her father. All she knows is she has had a wonderful life. In Ravenwood they all slept in one large bed, it wasn't a bed it was a pull out couch but that didn't matter. In their bigger house Vivi feels they are not as close as they used to be. She tries to sneak into her parent's bed, yet always wakes up in her own room. She is an adventurous girl, but very dainty. She is very small, and slips in and out of places going unnoticed. Her father makes jokes about her being part hobbit, a joke her mother does not got. Even after he explained in full detail his meaning. Family Tree Vibeke = Trygve |___________________| | Olivia Native Language: Norwegian Languages Spoken: Swedish, Danish, German, Polish, French, English Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Falling asleep safely between her mother and her father Personality Vivi is quite, she is not a loner but she does enjoy being alone. She likes people a lot and she loves to talk. She has an extensive family all across Europe and North America, she even has a few cousins that she considers close. She does not have a lot of real friends, she considers everyone a friend she hasn't met yet but she also knows that doesn't really mean anything. She is on the conservative side, she can be mean and aggressive but it takes a while to see that. Possessions Pets Skills Vivi doesn't care for regular magic, her vampire abilities provide her with more excitement then her little bits of magic. She can do some of the minor things, create a shield, conjure fire, and charm various objects. Trivia Gallery Vivi Raske.jpg Vivi RAske (7).jpg Vivi Raske (3).jpg Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Aethelberg Category:First Years Category:Witch Category:Half-Vampire Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Born in Canada Category:Norwegian Category:Female Category:February Birthday Category:11 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "O"